


Coddiwomple

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale appreciating the view, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, a happy post GO world where they’re all friends and hang out together, post the not-apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: To travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination.Aziraphale thinks he might have found the perfect word for the way Crowley moves.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Coddiwomple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> My first ever Good Omens fic. I am not at all certain about it at all. I posted a prompt in our Facebook group and Caedmon answered back with a great idea that honestly I hoped she’d run with, since I’m pretty intimidated by writing this pairing. But, at any rate, the characters started talking in my head and I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy.

It’s on a day visiting at Anathema’s, when Adam is grumbling his way through his homework, complaining about  _ absolutely useless vocabulary words, I mean, who’s gonna ever use any of these words in a real sentence… _ that Aziraphale first hears the word. 

He chuckles, “What’s that mean, then?”

Adam rolls his eyes. “To travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination. There’s no way that’s a real word. Teacher’s gone off her rocker again…”

Outside Anathema’s kitchen window, Aziraphale sees the Bentley pull up by the gate. Aziraphale doesn’t hear the rest of Adam’s homework rant because his attention is focused squarely on the man dressed in black, currently exiting the ancient vehicle. 

Aziraphale finds himself distracted more often than not in the presence of Crowley. Especially now that they’re properly _ together _ and Making an Effort. Well, to be perfectly honest, he’s always been distracted, but now he can be  _ open  _ about it. Anathema says they both have “heart eyes” for each other (a statement which Crowley vehemently denies, but Aziraphale thinks is quite apt.)

Crowley is sauntering around the garden, speaking to Newt, trying to avoid Dog. That isn’t successful, and the demon finds himself scratching the former hellhound behind the ears then throwing a ball, making the angel chuckle. With Dog distracted, Crowley wanders away, stopping to mumble something, probably in criticism, to the wisteria growing by Jasmine Cottage. 

Aziraphale appreciates the view: the legs that go on for days, the hip sway, the way he appears to be going nowhere and exactly where he wants to be all at the same time. 

As if he can hear Aziraphale’s thoughts, Crowley looks straight at the kitchen window. The Angel has no doubt that Crowley can see him watching. Crowley smirks and makes his way to the kitchen door, very purposefully.

“Oh, I don’t know, Adam. I think that word makes perfect sense,” Aziraphale says.

“Yeah, name one person who actually ever does that,” Adam scoffs as the door opens and the demon saunters vaguely inside.

Aziraphale knows that the vague destination is always himself, even if Crowley takes his time getting there. 

“Does what?” Crowley queries.

Adam points at his homework paper. Crowley looks over his glasses to read it. “Never heard of such a word.” 

“Coddiwomple,” Crowley reads, and Aziraphale discovers he loves the way the demon’s voice caresses the syllables. Which shouldn’t surprise him, since he adores gazing at Crowley while actually performs the action. 

“Take it from me, Adam. I’ve witnessed it. And now that I know there’s a word for it, it’s become one of my favorites.” He grins at Crowley over the top of Adam’s head, and Crowley smiles back. He’s fairly certain Crowley doesn’t understand why he’s smiling at him, but that’s perfectly fine.

“Heart eyes,” Anathema sing-songs as she comes into the kitchen and the moment ends as Crowley grumbles his disagreement. 

“Coddiwomple,” Aziraphale murmurs to himself. He’s perfectly content to experience watching Crowley coddiwomple his way through an eternity by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the first attempt. I enjoyed writing for them, and possibly this won’t be the last.


End file.
